


Saihara’s Late Return

by Kokicni



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ANOTHER fix of mine where these boys sleep together, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, But it gets better I swear, Guilt?, I Admit It, M/M, Mild Guilt, Ouma gets lonely, Saihara doesn’t like change, Saihara feels bad, Saihara works too much, Sort Of, and Ouma is lonely bc of it, anyway, duh - Freeform, it’ll never be oma you FOUL BEASTS, mostly because I just love private cuddle time, oumasai, saiouma, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Saihara works too much, so he never spends time with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, his boyfriend hates being alone and Saihara is the only company he really has at the moment.Saihara starts to feel guilty when he comes home late one night after spending his free time with Kaito, only to find a lonely Ouma passed out on the couch.





	Saihara’s Late Return

It was late at night (probably around 2 in the morning) when Saihara had finally arrived home. He hadn't intended to stay out so late, but he'd lost track of time whilst spending time with Momota. Upon his return, he stepped inside the house and shut the door quietly. He tried his best to be as quiet as he could, assuming Ouma was probably asleep by now. He hoped, at least. It wasn't good to stay up so late. He's one to be talking. But for someone as energetic as Ouma Kokichi, he felt sleep was more necessary. He slipped off his coat and hung it up on the coat hanger just by the door, before unzipping his jacket and doing the same. He kicked off his shoes and took his hat off, holding it by the rim as he carefully walked out into the dim living room. All the lights in the downstairs were off, making the only light source there seemed to be, the flickering of a silver screen. His eyes scanned the living room carefully. His golden eyes landed on the sight of a tiny Ouma, bunched up into a small little ball on the couch just before him- Snuggling a pillow tight to his chest. He let a gentle smile tug at his lips. He hadn't been with Ouma for too long, but he felt grateful for their time together. In fact, maybe a couple years out of high school is when they began dating. Ever since they'd graduated high school, they'd spent a significantly large amount of time together. Moreso than the both of them initially expected. This was mostly because Saihara didn't like change, and (despite the fact he'd never admit it,) Ouma didn't like to be alone. And also because they both absolutely adored each other's presence and company, but that didn't really need to be pointed out..   
   He felt a pang of slight guilt rush through his chest. He'd been gone all day, every weekday, every week, and the only time he'd ever really got to spend with his Ouma was at night when they'd both sleep. He knew how much Ouma disliked being alone. In fact, Ouma was terrified of being alone. He wasn't sure why Ouma stayed with him when he was gone half the time for work.   
He sighed, gently tossing his hat on the other couch and sitting down on the armrest at Ouma's feet. And he just watched. Not in a creepy way, of course, but gently. Sincerely. Saihara's heart skipped at the idea of him and Ouma really being a thing. Despite the good amount of years being together, it still never failed to make Saihara a blushing, stuttering mess. A lovesick fool, in simple words. He examined the way Ouma's grip on the pillow held tight, clutching it close to his chest. His expression twisted into worry as he shifted over to sit on the floor in front of Ouma. He knelt down in front of his boyfriend's face, coming to eye-level with the delicate-looking boy. The more he analyzed, the less soft Ouma seemed to appear. It wasn't that Ouma had fallen asleep gently on the couch as he'd initially ran. The boy must've been so tired from staying up so late, that he ended up passing out on the couch waiting for Saihara. No wonder he'd been clutching that pillow so tight. He needed someone- Something- to support him and help him fall asleep. Guilt.   
   Saihara frowned. He didn't like the scrunched up expression on Ouma's face (Well... he did. He thought it was cute, but he didn't really like the reason behind it..). His long, delicate fingers reached over to Ouma's face and gently brushed back the purple-tinted black hair from his pale forehead. Saihara notes how genuinely uncomfortable Ouma looks. He decided to wake him up. Carefully, Saihara leaned in and pressed his lips delicately against Ouma's porcelain skin. Said boy twitches before relaxing into the touch. "Kokichi..." Saihara whispers, pulling back and softly brushing his thumb against Ouma's cheek. Kokichi's skin is so smooth. The small boy scrunches his nose even more, and Saihara can't help but let out a breathy, quiet giggle. "Shu....?" Ouma was clearly half asleep, he could barely finish calling for Saihara. His eyelids must've felt as heavy as a bag of bricks because despite his efforts, Ouma's eyes battled to stay even slightly open. He truly was exhausted. But to Saihara, his eyelids seemed angelic. Lightweight and feathery. Probably because his boyfriend had such long, thin eyelashes to match his delicate eyelids of porcelain skin. Not even a peacock's feathers could seem half as pretty and delicate as Ouma's eyelashes, He admires. "Kokichi." He calls again, this time slightly louder. His hand slips from Ouma's cheek to his shoulder, gently shaking him. Ouma babbles incoherently. Saihara sighs, defeated, as he stands up. That's it, he thinks as he slides his hands under Ouma's frail body. He tries his best not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, this time sure of how restless Ouma must've been all night. This fails by the time he's halfway up the stairs. Ouma is cradled in his arms, bridal style, as Saihara carries him up the steps. Saihara doesn't notice this at first, because Ouma's initial reaction upon waking up was to figure out of this was a dream or reality. He felt Saihara's body brush up against his, his hands holding onto Ouma's arm and leg, and the warmth he radiates. This was definitely reality. Ouma smiled softly, shutting his eyes again and letting Saihara carry him up to their room. Saihara doesn't notice, but Ouma is significantly more rose-tinted than before.   
He peels the cold sheets of their bed back, fluffing up the pillow on Ouma's side (despite knowing full and well Kokichi only ever uses him as a pillow, rather than his own actual pillow). He gently lays his boyfriend down and tucks him in. He drinks in the adorable view for a moment before smiling and walking over to his dresser. As quietly as possible, Saihara slid open the top drawer. The wooden drawer scraped and scratched, but just low and quiet enough that it hadn't disturbed his company. Saihara slipped off his top and his pants, before sliding on a large, plain grey t-shirt and long, black and grey plaid pajama bottoms. Saihara carefully closed the drawer. Upon turning around, he was greeted with a sweet sight. Ouma has sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stared at Shuichi. "K- Kokichi...!" Saihara quietly exclaimed, a bit startled. "Shumai, what time is it?" Ouma's voice was soft, yet somehow still so gravely and tired. Saihara's facial expression softened into a gentle smile as he approached his own side of the bed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I stayed out so late, I didn't mean to leave you here all alone... I lost track of time and..." his voice trailed off as he felt warmth around his torso. Ouma shifted over onto his left side, wrapping his arms around Saihara's torso and snuggling up close into him. "Shhh... You talk too much, Shui.." Ouma's voice faded away as he listened carefully to the beating of Saihara's heart, and focused on the radiating warmth of Saihara's body. His breaths fell into sync with Saihara's, as Saihara stared down at Ouma in gentle admiration. He glanced over to his side table, tugging the lamp's string. The room fell dark at the hands of one simple action, and suddenly all was quiet. All except the beating of two hearts in the dark, and the gentle, synchronized breathing of the two boys cuddled together. Saihara sank into the bed and adjusted his position into a more comfortable situation. Ouma followed along, and melted into the taller's side, relaxing as his boyfriend quit shuffling. Here they lay in the dark of their room, Ouma's head rested gently on Saihara's chest- Cradled in Saihara's right arm and nestled warmly up against his body. Neither minded the situation.   
It was quiet again before Saihara's voice pierced the heavy blanket of tiredness falling upon him. "I'm sorry I'm always gone..." he slowly managed to mumble out. Ouma's only response was the quiet hum in the back of his throat, too tired to respond with words, but just to let Saihara know he was listening and aware of his words. Pause. "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."   
a minute went by without any response.   
and then,   
"I know. I'll hold you to that promise."   
"I know."

kiss.   
Saihara planted a soft kiss to the top of Ouma's head, who seemed to show appreciation toward the affection by humming contently. 

"I love you." Saihara ran his hands gently through Ouma's messy hair, both their eyes shut as they slowly began drifting.   
hum. 

"I love you too."


End file.
